megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Eden
is a mysterious giant space fortress from the Mega Man Legends series with a powerful weapon and around 10000 workers aboard. Mega Man Legends Near the end of Mega Man Legends, the bureaucratic model MegaMan Juno activates Eden to initiate the reinitialization program in Kattelox Island and eliminate all Carbons (humans) in the island, Juno estimating that they can complete their work in less than five minutes. Mega Man Volnutt appears and tries to stop Juno, which keeps him occupied until Eden is in range to receive transmissions. Juno is defeated, but he manages to keep Mega Man Volnutt occupied long enough to Eden achieve optimal altitude, and requests Eden to begin the reinitialization of the island and create a memory back-up of his systems, being backed up in Eden's central core. When Eden is ready to start the reinitialization program, Data appears and requests Eden to interrupt the program and delete Juno's back-up data, passing to Mega Man Volnutt the bureaucratic authority for the district. Eden follows Data's orders and resumes standby mode, returning to its previous coordinates. Namco × Capcom In the end of Chapter 43 of the non-canon crossover Namco × Capcom, Juno got the Eye of Atamoni in Dycroft to use its energy on Eden, giving it enough power to dispose all Carbons on the planet. In Chapter 44, the party goes to Eden with the Gesellschaft to recover the Eye of Atamoni and stop Juno and the Grandmaster Meio. In the Eden's Control Room, the party fights against some Gnosis (KOS-MOS using the Hilbert Effect to the party fight against them) and a Gorubesshu, and more enemies appear later, including Juno, the Grandmaster, and Saya, which reveals their plans. Juno and the others are destroyed in the battle, and the party uses the Control Room to send Eden and everything inside it, including the Eye of Atamoni, deep into space to never be seen again. They return to Earth thinking the battle is over, but Saya survived and hides in the Gesellschaft, fighting against them in the last chapter. Enemies in Namco × Capcom Enemies in Chapter 44, in the Eden's Control Room. First wave: *Fire Gorubesshu *Stribog *Perun Second wave: *Q-Bee *Gamagaeru *Death *Pistol Daimyo *Waya Hime (Replica) *Benjamin Ōkubo Hikozaemon *Armored Moo - Gold *Giant Shield Moo *Glibz Phalanx *Raijin *Fūjin *Gaikotsu Third wave: *Rockman Juno *Druk *Shtrom *Shtrom Jr. *Rock (Doppel) *Ryu (Doppel) *Chun-Li (Doppel) *Karin Kanzuki (Doppel) *Hiryu (Doppel) *Arthur (Doppel) *Bravoman (Doppel) *Gilgamesh (Doppel) *Jin Kazama (Doppel) *Valkyrie (Doppel) Fourth wave: *Grandmaster *Hien *Solo *Ton Pooh *Nam Pooh *Saya *Katana *Dokugozu *Dokumezu Gallery MMLEden2.png|Eden in Mega Man Legends. NxCEdenInterior.png|Eden's interior in Namco × Capcom. Trivia *Eden is the name of a garden described in the biblical book of Genesis as being the place where the first man, Adam, and his wife, Eve, lived after they were created by God. *In the museum from Uptown there is an antique painting with the description "It looks like the person wearing blue armor is fighting with a frightening monster! I wonder what the thing that looks like an eye there is supposed to symbolize?". The frightening monster resembles Juno, while the eye in the sky resembles Eden. *In Mega Man Legends 2, the center of Glyde's Base in Calbania Island has a large inclined structure with a design similar to Eden. *In a gameplay video from Mega Man Legends 3, a large monolith similar to Eden appears above Klickelan Island. Category:Mega Man Legends locations